La melodia de mis sueños
by liz-book
Summary: Esta es una historia inspirada en mi vida y en Tokio Hotel.....¿Qué ocurre cuendo todo tu mundo se derrumba y tienes que comenzar de nuevo?
1. Chapter 1

TRAS EN GAÑOS

LA MELODIA DE MIS SUEÑOS…

INTRODUCCION

Admirar o ser fan de un grupo, puede ser realmente penoso, no digo que todo el tiempo lo sea; pero si os poneros a pensar las fans van a los conciertos de su grupo favorito, compran sus CDS (originales y ojo que ahora casi nadie hace eso), compran los artículos de promociones como gorras, ropa, etc., a veces ahorrando durante largos periodos de tiempo y sacrificándose, hacen interminables filas y pasan frío, lluvia o un extenuante sol para obtener una foto o un autógrafo…. ¿Qué obtienen a la larga?

Es cierto que es muy divertido e inspirador ir a los increíbles conciertos, sentir la energía del lugar, todos cantar y bailar como si nada mas importara; a mas de ser relajante y agradable para nosotros (hay que darnos nuestros justos de vez en cuando), en ese momento nos sentimos parte de ellos o de un momento de sus vidas… la verdad todos quienes hemos ido a un concierto de nuestro grupo favorito nos hemos sentido así o sino que alguien lance la primera piedra y me contradiga.

A veces, sin embargo, me pregunto si en verdad formamos parte de ellos (aunque sea ese instante) o par ellos es solo otro concierto más… No me gusta pensar en ello, porque muchas veces e oído que para ellos todo los días es algo diferente una nueva experiencia, pero no quiero desviar, lo que decía es que si bien ese sentimiento o actitud de las fans para las personas que no lo son puede resultar tonto, loco o de alguien que no tiene vida propia; para quienes hemos experimentado ese sentimiento no es así (claro que hay excepciones… los extremos para nada son buenos) nos hemos imaginado, aunque sea por un instante, formando parte de su vida, nos hemos preguntado ¿Qué estarán haciendo? ¿En que pensaran? ¿Cómo serán fuera de las cámaras y los escenarios? ¿Llegaremos algún día a conocerlos?

Una de esas preguntas ha paso alguna vez por nuestra mente, pero en realidad ¿Cuántas llegaron a obtener respuesta?, pasaran los años en que seguirán apoyándolos, animándolos, haciendo de ellos lo que son (porque hay que admitirlo por mas linda cara que un artista tenga, son loas fans los que los ponen en donde están ahora), pero mientras los fans hacen esto ellos tendrán su propia vida, formaran familias, se casaran con alguien tan irreal que cero que ver con alguna de las fans…

Es cierto que muchas veces nuestras ilusiones o sueños no son más que idealizaciones o una forma de huir de nuestra propia vida (si lo sabré yo que en eso soy Nº 1) pero no por eso deja de ser injusto, mas cuando nos dicen que para lo que deseemos en la vida siempre habrá una oportunidad y la verdad muchos nunca tendremos (y me incluyo) la oportunidad de siquiera conocerlos, mucho menos formar parte de sus vida… pero que lindo que es soñar (con moderación).

No nos olvidemos que si bien son increíbles en lo que hacen, tanto que llegan a nuestro corazón, son personas normales (aunque eso nos lo han dicho 10000 veces y no terminamos de creerlo) como tu o como yo, seguramente todos tenemos algo en lo que nos destacamos por mas pequeño que sea y si bien no llegamos a la cima como ellos, somos especiales.

Pero, claro, ¿a quien no le gustaría tener esa vida? cada día una experiencia nueva, no un día a día, viajes, no preocuparnos por el dinero (aunque los artistas digan que no son millonarios, es obvio que muchos tienen millones, que nosotros ni vendiendo a nuestros padres y de paso nuestra alma al diablo, podríamos tener).

Aun así, y dando a conocer que en varios aspectos me identifico con los fans de corazón, recomiendo (y a mi también) que no nos clavemos en un solo tema o con un solo grupo, ¡vamos que hay muchos otros!, pero tampoco olvidéis que soñar no cuesta nada y que sin llegar a extremos podemos darnos el gusto de por un momento aluciar algo imposible.

Quería a dar un poco a conocer mi punto de vista respecto a un tema no muy hablado, de paso la introducción es una explicación "lógica" de la historia que viene a continuación. Se que mi opinión no tiene que ser 100 correcta, es solo mi opinión, y respeto a los que no la comparten…

Espero que la historia se alargue porque quiero que todos (en este caso creo que queda mejor TODAS) os identifiquéis con la historia y los personajes, si bien varias de las características de los mismos las he tomado de mi vida, tratare de que haya diversidad. En todo caso si ha alguien no le agrada o tiene una mejor idea para una historia (por no decir fanfic) y no puede, quiere o no tiene tiempo de plasmarla en letras, me podéis escribir a mi correo (no se si salga aquí así que de paso lo anoto es ) contándome sus ideas o solo intercambiando opiniones y comentarios.

Una serie de penosas y horribles situaciones mezcladas con fugaces momentos de alegría y esperanza, me llevaron a escribir esta historia… Puede ser un diario-novela o lo que ustedes deseen llamarlo, pero esta historia es testigo y compañera de los momentos (reales o ficticios) que marcaron el inicio de una nueva vida… 

Esta historia va dedicada a todos los fans (de el grupo que sea) que viven, crecen, sufren con ellos… a ustedes quienes demuestran ser las personas mas leales y firmes que yo pueda conocer… a ustedes que no piden mucho a cambio de tanto… a las personas mas lindas de este mundo… A LOS FANS.

**PRIMER CAPITULO**

PARA BIEN O PARA MAL

Por onceava vez en las ultimas 5 horas mi celular volvió a sonar con su característico "READY, SET, GO" (obvio uno de mis favoritos) que indicaba la entrada de un nuevo mensaje. Hace apenas 5 minutos que había logrado cerrar los ojos y hundirme en u leve sopor y ya debía volver a abrirlos (no sin mala gana, por cierto). Busque a tientas mi móvil bajo la almohada… Claro, el mensaje tenia que ser de Ann (igual que los diez anteriores...XD). A mi querida y nueva prima no sirvió de nada recordarle en cada respuesta que ella estaba al otro lado del océano y que sin importar si ella estaba tomando el té o jugando al rugby, aquí yo intentaba dormir, (algo que por lo visto no estaba resultando)al parecer su celular tenia restricción a advertencias que dañen la diversión… De nada hubiera servido decirle o mas bien recordarle que, si ella tenia la suerte (o la sangre tan fría) para poder gastar lo que se gastaba en enviar mensajes de un lado del mundo al otro, yo no corría con esa suerte; así que para evitar perder mi tiempo y de paso pasar un momento muy vergonzoso no se lo mencione (talvez debí hacerlo, a lo mejor y por lastima dejaba de molestar tanto).

Volviendo al mensaje y dejando mi fastidio de lado, pude leer lo siguiente:

_Querida prima:_

_¡Hola de nuevo! _(de paso tenia que recordarme lo del "de nuevo") ___ solo quería recordarte que debes traer ropa abrigada, ya sabes: gorras, guantes, botas, etc., de paso algo veraniego o mas bien otoñero _(como si yo tuviera todo eso… XD)._ No te olvides las fotos de TH que me prometiste y ese video tan graciosos de bill _(tenia que escribir el nombrecito, si no lo hubiera hecho pensaría que la que me escribe no es mi prima sino un alien)_._

_Y por ultimo, pero no por eso menos importante (____) ¡NO SE TE OCURRA PERDER EL AVION! _(como si yo fuera a darme ese lujo)

_Estoy tan impaciente por verte _(eso era obvio ¿no les parece?)_ que de seguro no voy a dormir esta noche _(era lo justo, después de todo por su culpa yo tampoco lo había logrado).

_Impaciente _(XD) _me despido_

BESOS Au revoir.

En las ultimas horas me había dado cuenta que mi prima lo ultimo que le faltaban eran las palabras… Una inevitable sonrisa cruzo por mi rostro, desapareció tan pronto mire hacia la ventana, la alegría que sentí al recordar que mi prima había llegado a mi vida como caída del cielo desapareció al recordar que, si bien, todo iba a ser para mejor iba a extrañar todo lo que dejaba.

-Deberías estar agradecida, liz-me recrimine en voz alta, en el instante que una lagrima salto a mi mejilla-ya quisiera alguien tener la oportunidad que tu tienes.

La recriminación no sirvió más que para empeorar mi ánimo, recordándome todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años, lo último que quería era amargarme mas con recuerdos tontos, ya tendría tiempo suficiente en el avión para hacerlo.

Miré otra vez a la ventana, esta vez para poder presenciar el primer rayo de sol que jugueteo en la habitación antes de dar paso a otros más. Era ya de mañana (por algo el reloj marcaba las 6:02) sin ceremonia alguna me levante y me dispuse a comenzar lo que sospeche seria un largo día y el comienzo de una nueva vida…

-Para bien o para mal-me dije de nuevo en voz alta, mientras me dirigía al baño.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, los otros serán mas largos, para quienes estén impacientes po oír de Tokio Hotel, ¡calma! como dije la historia es larga ya habrá tiempo para que todos entren en acción. Aprovecho y les avisó que las cosas encerradas en () son mis pensamientos lo que se me venia a la mente en ese instante…


	2. Bienvenidos a New York

TRAS EN GAÑOS

LA MELODIA DE MIS SUEÑOS…

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

BIENVENIDOS A NEW YORK

Una ciudad de contrastes, esa era la frase para describir con exactitud la ciudad de NY, en esta época del año los días eran fríos y nublados, nunca faltaban las multitudes que se movían por sus calles; todos se dirigían lo mas pronto posible a sus variados destinos, los cafés se abarrotaban de gente dispuesta a comenzar bien el día aunque sea con la ayuda de un caliente café…

En estas mañanas todo se veía gris, pero en las noches todo NY se llenaba de luces que coronaban los edificios con multicolores anuncios que derrochaban ingenio, la vida nocturna neoyorquina hacia su aparición con las comunes multitudes que esta vez se dirigían a los bares de moda o a los restaurantes como el Hard Rock café o simplemente la gente disfrutaba de dar un paseo por las espectaculares calles de NY. Así, por la mañana uno se podía encontrar con todos esos abogados, economista o empresarios aburridos y apurados que solo dejaban ver lo gris de la vida, pero en la noche esas mismas personas como por arte de magia se trasformaban en alegres transeúntes dispuesto a disfrutar la vida nocturna.

Sus habitantes podían parecer fríos y muy modernos, pero esa solo una impresión, eso bien lo sabían los cuatro adolescentes miembros de la popular banda Tokio Hotel. Hace un par de días que la banda liderada por los hermanos Kaulitz había arribado desde Los Ángeles; ellos sin duda preferían a Los Ángeles por ser una ciudad tan soleada y un mundo tan adinerado y ostentoso, las chicas eran también un atractivo eran rubias y bastante dispuestas a pasar un rato alegre…

Ese, como los anteriores días que llevaban en New York, fue un día ajetreado; los chicos ya estaban acostumbrado a esto después de todo los integrantes de esta banda llevaban como 5 años en este mundo, pero no por eso el día resulto del todo llevadero. Los encargados de la seguridad, los asistentes, los encargados de los equipos, los estilistas, cada uno de ellos sentía que llevaba la peor parte; la verdad es que todos tenían algo duro a su cargo pero si alguien se las veía negras era David Jost, el manager de la banda, para el lidiar con adolecentes era algo que había que tonárselo en serio…

Ese día, para él no fue de lo mejor, hubo que levantarse temprano a repasar la agenda del día y planificar todo, desde el desayuno hasta el intrincado tema de la seguridad, luego hubo de levantar a los muchachos, lo que por cierto no era nada fácil, la noche anterior habían salido de fiesta y llegaron ya en la madrugada, de nada sirvió advertirles y recordarles las obligaciones que tenían para ese día.

-Te prometemos llegar temprano- aseguro Tom luego de una larga discusión sobre la salida.

Era su culpa, lo admitió David, después de todo no debió fiarse de Tom a quien las promesas le venían como a un santo dos pistolas, pero ya estaba hecho y lo que quedaba era aguantársela; luego de ir y levantar a los muchachos quienes no hicieron esperar sus protestas, hubo que recordarles la agenda del día y darles prisa.

-…y si no se levantan ya, no habrá desayuno-le dijo casi a gritos en la habitación del vocalista.

Prefirió no esperar sus reacciones a esta amenaza de ayuno y decidió salir a arreglar los últimos detalles de la seguridad, luego hubo de soportar el desayuno en el que Tom para "matar el tiempo" comenzó a arrojar a Gustav unas cerezas y este ultimo estando de un humor de los mil demonios estuvo a punto de arrojar su jugo en la gorra de Tom, fallando solo por unos centímetros y dándole una generosa lluvia de jugo a Bill, lo cual dio inicio a un pelea de comida que hubo de ser detenida antes de que los cuatro adolecentes tuviese que ir de nuevo a cambiarse o peor aun al hospital… después de otros inconvenientes menos importantes, fueron directo a una de tantas entrevistas que tenían ese día, las entrevistas marcharon normalmente (las mismas preguntas de siempre), luego de las entrevistas llegaron las sesiones de fotos, eso sí que no resulto bien, hubo discusiones a gritos acerca de la ropa que debían usar y una vez en el set hubo accidentes que concluyeron con una cámara rota, al medio día tuvo lugar un apresurado almuerzo lo cual no mejoro el ánimo general antes de dirigirse a un popular programa de música del que es mejor no comentar nada… luego de una larga hora de preguntas y un pequeño concierto en la calle tuvo lugar una improvisada firma de autógrafos que duro como 2 horas hasta que un baste enojado guardaespaldas aseguro que si no se iban ya la gente seguiría llegando y entonces no necesitarían un equipo de guardaespaldas para protegerse sino al ejercito de los E.E.U.U.; así que sin más se dirigieron al concierto de esa noche que duro media hora más de lo esperado. Hace apenas ya veinte minutos se había calmado todo, luego de la fotos y autógrafos habituales con las enloquecidas fans al fin se dirigían al hotel… pero nada terminaba ahí al otro día seria igual o peor, no es que David se quejara a él le gustaba eso y ya estaba acostumbrado pero a veces las cosas se ponían mas difíciles de lo esperado.

Pero, si para el manager era difícil, para chicos de Tokio Hotel ni se diga, a ellos les gustaba ese ajetreo y no saber que vendría después pero en estos días en que David andaba de mal humor y apurándolos más de lo habitual la cosa se ponía como las mañanas en New York.

Como lo planeado llegaron al hotel y luego de refrescarse y cambiarse, lo chicos se dirigieron al restaurant en donde habían reservado una mesa VIP solo para ellos.

-Esto es lo que hacía falta-dijo Bill mirando el enorme plato de filete que le sirvieron.

El resto de los chicos aprobó lo dicho con un asentimiento general, durante los próximos 10 minutos nadie dijo nada, todo comieron con gusto y a mandíbula batiente.

-Davis no nos ha dicho que haremos mañana-comento Gustav en el postre.

-No me quejo-dijo Tom, con la boca llena de tarta de fresa- Me gustaría que nos den el día libre..

-No lo creo- interrumpió George- todos se ven tan estresados, si hubiera un día libre no estarían todos…

-Ya lo sé idiota-espeto Tom-por eso dije "me gustaría".

George no se resistió y luego de lanzar unos insultos a Tom siguió con su postre, no le molestaba que Tom lo molestase él era como de caucho todo le rebotaba, de hecho su relación con Tom se basaba en molestarse mutuamente.

-¿Qué te pareció esa chico rubia de el concierto?- pregunto a Gustav luego de un momento.

-Estaba linda, pero muy a lo europea-contesto el aludido.

-Sí, bien de todas formas ella se fijo mas en mi- dijo Tom con una mirada picara.

-No creo que en este preciso momento lo que necesites sea una chica-dijo Bill mirando a su hermano-Si te ve comiendo de esa forma, seguro huye del país.

-Muy gracioso-grito Tom sobre las carcajadas que el comentario produjo, limpiándose la barbilla que se le había embarrado de crema- Realmente muy gracioso, no paro de reírme.

-Solo decía, Tomi-Dijo Bill en tono de disculpa.

-Mejor no digas nada- murmuro Tom, luego mirando a George y Gustav que no paraban de reírse, se dispuso a cambiar de tema- la verdad la noche esta agradable y no quisiera irme sin dar un paseo por las calles nocturnas de New York.

-Si a ti y a todas las fans que te acompañarían- comento Gustav, reconociendo que a él también le guitaría salir y visitar unos cuantos lugares que le habían llamado la atención- ya a Davis esa propuesta le caería bomba.

-Bueno podríamos camuflarnos bien y a los guardaespaldas- dijo Tom al tiempo que sin darse cuenta se cogía las rastras tratando de "camuflarlas" en su gorra-Seria interesante y podríamos comprar esa chaqueta que te gusto ¿no crees Bill?

Bill no tuvo tiempo de contestar, ya que en ese momento llego David.

-¿Ya habéis terminado?- pregunto y sin esperar respuesta se sentó y saco su agenda electrónica- Quería hablarles de la agenda.

-Y nosotros queríamos hacerte una propuesta tentadora- dijo Tom dejando su tenedor en el plato y mirando a su cansado manager.

-Mañana en la mañana tienen una entrevista para una revista-continuo el manager como si nunca hubiese sido interrumpido-luego una sesión de fotos, la firma de autógrafos, y luego sin más nos vamos a Boston donde pasaremos tres días, tienen el primer día entrevistas, sesiones de fotos y unas invitaciones a algunos programas y el segundo día lo mismo y el concierto.

-y el día libre es el tercero ¿verdad?-pregunto con interés Bill.

-Si-contesto David poniéndose de pie-y luego nos vamos a México, así que mejor se van a dormir.

-Esperábamos poder salir hoy-comenzó Tom, pero David lo interrumpió.

-Ya habéis salido anoche, hoy deben descansar.

-Fuimos a una fiesta, hoy queremos conocer más New York…

-Bueno no es mi culpa que hayas preferido ir de fiesta y no conocer la ciudad anoche, así que mejor iros a dormir- y sin más el manager se fue.

-Esta insoportable hoy- afirmo Gustav poniéndose también de pie-mejor le tomamos la palabra, para que no se mosquee mas.

En ese momento pasaron un grupo de muchachas rubias bien arregladas y salieron al lobby, era de suponerse que iban a "conocer New York" como quería Tom.

-Yo quería salir, hoy-dijo Tom de mal humor, cuando las muchachas se perdieron de vista.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-dijo Bill dándole a Tom un empujón amistoso- La verdad yo también querría salir, pero estoy algo cansado y mejor nos vamos a dormir.

-Te tomo la palabra- Dijo George con un gran bostezo.

Se dirigieron cada uno a su habitación, pero Tom entro a la de su hermano y se sentó en su cama mientras este se quitaba el maquillaje.

-Que lata, de que sirve estar en una de las mejores ciudades del mundo si uno no puede salir y conocerla-se quejo, pensando en todas las chicas que estaban allá afuera y que no vería.

Sabiendo que quería decir su hermano con eso, Bill le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Ni en New York cambias-le dijo antes de recibir un almohadazo en su cabeza


	3. Un Adios

LA MELODIA DE MIS SUEÑOS…

**TERCER CAPITULO**

UN ADIOS

"UN HOGAR PARA TODOS" Era lo que decía el desvencijado letrero que colgaba en el portón de entrada a una casa a la cual el tiempo ya había pasado cuenta, la pintura se caía (no sabría decir si era blanca, amarilla o turquesa) la puerta estaba oxidada y alrededor había arbustos que llevaban años sin ser podados. Pero eso era apenas lo que los transeúntes podían ver, a ellos no les llamaba la atención el estado del lugar, después de todo el barrio no era diferente; pero más de una vez alguien se había quejado en la junta de barrio por la apariencia del lugar.

-Es un lugar público-había dicho una de las vecinas más cercanas-si fuera una de nuestras casas no importaría, pero es como si la escuela se cayera a pedazos. No entiendo cómo pueden vivir esas pobres muchachas de esa forma tan decadente.

Pero no importaba cuantas veces se quejasen los vecinos, ese era un lugar público y le correspondía al gobierno arreglarlo si quería, pero al parecer no quería pues ya hace 10 años que el lugar se fundó y ni una vez lo remodelaron o arreglaron nada.

Desde el nombre hasta la fachada del lugar uno podía hacerse la idea de lo que era este lugar, era por supuesto una casa hogar u orfanato (femenino); no el peor de todos sino uno más como tantos otros. Como dije el lugar se había fundado hace diez años (en ese entonces debió verse mejor, creo yo) con el fin de dar un "hogar" a todas las niñas y adolecentes que no tenían uno, pero la cosa con los años se fue empeorando en vez de solucionar el problema, este parecía agravarse cada día más.

En los últimos seis años desde su fundación el lugar recibía cada día una nueva huésped, era tal el caos y el apretón que causo esto que hace un año se declaro el lugar como SOBREPOBLADO y desde entonces ya no se recibía gente nueva, más bien se trato de trasladas a las muchachas a otros lugares, pero al igual que este lugar los demás también estaban sobre poblados… así que, el problema parecía no tener solución y no había quedado de otra que aceptar la situación.

Eran ya las 6:05 y mientras en la calle ya comenzaba a manifestarse la actividad, en el interior de UN HOGAR PARA TODOS solo había una luz encendida en el interior de uno de los edificios inferiores donde se alojaban las adolecentes (en su mayoría las de recién ingreso).

Una vez en el baño mi intención fue darme prisa, pero no pude, en cuanto entre me tope con un lugar que parecía de todo menos un baño; el lavabo estaba a medio camino del suelo, el inodoro simplemente dejaba al estomago mas fuerte sin aliento, el espejo o mejor dicho la cuarta parte de uno estaba empañado y tan sucio que no reflejaba ni la luz del día, las paredes (que en algún tiempo debieron ser blancas) estaban cubiertas de garabatos y frases obscenas, de no ser por el rollo de papel que estaba en el suelo y la media barra de jabón que estaba cerca del lavabo habría pensado que en vez de ir al baño fui a parar a la prisión o algo parecido.

No pude evitar preguntarme como este lugar no se había ido al suelo hace ya tiempo, hubiera sido mejor aunque entonces las cosas no serian como ahora… tal vez hubiera ido a parar a un lugar peor o…

-Basta-me dije a mi misma-debo darme prisa o…

Dejando la frase perderse en mi garganta, volví al dormitorio donde recogí mi cepillo de dientes, mi usual uniforme y un cepillo al que le faltaban casi todas las cerdas para luego dirigirme de regreso, una vez ahí me lave la cara (no use el jabón, era mejor no correr riesgos), me cambie la pijama y cepille mi cabello agarrándolo en un cómodo moño; si el resultado de mi "rutina de belleza" era agradable no lo sabré nunca pues mis intentos de ver mi reflejo en el mutilado espejo fueron en vano.

Eran ya las 6:30 cuando volví a entrar a la habitación, el movimiento diario ya había comenzado muchas de mis acompañantes se levantaban en ese momento de sus camas y al igual que yo se dirigían al baño y otras aun luchaban por volver a dormir; como todos los días nadie me dirigió la palabra o siquiera una mirada. A diferencia de los otros días hoy repare en eso, ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera sabía los nombres de mis extrañas compañeras, me dirigí la cama que yo ocupaba (por suerte era una de las ultimas y por ahí la luz no hacia su aparición) espere a que todas salieran (lo que tomo como 20 minutos) para sacar tres grandes maletas de debajo de la cama.

Las maletas sí que estaban fuera de tono con todo el lugar, se notaba que eran nuevas y lo peor de marca; incluso a mi me sorprendió verlas cuando llegaron enviadas por mi tío (directo de Francia) eran como flores en medio de un basurero, las puse sobre la cama y como desde el día que llegaron y las llene de mis cosas me dispuse a repasar su contenido (por si algo había desaparecido).

No faltaba nada en la primera, hay estaban las gorras, guantes y botas que mi prima me recordaba no olvidar () también había una buena cantidad de ropa nueva que había adquirido recientemente con el patrocinio de mi tío, a tono con esta nueva ropa en el fondo de la maleta se podían apreciar unas prendas no tan nuevas a las que no pude evitar mirar un largo rato… eso era algo de lo poco que quedaba de esa vida.

La segunda maleta parecía estar completa, estaba en su mayoría llena de libros y un álbum de fotos (que evite mirar), también estaban ahí un manojo de fotografías de Tokio Hotel (otras de las cosas de esa vida) que había prometido a mi prima.

Y final mente en la tercera maleta donde estaban algunos papeles en desorden, zapatos y alguna que otra chuchería.

La revisión de mi equipaje o mejor dicho de mis bienes no estaba completa volví a buscar bajo la cama y saque un bolso mediano; ahí se encontraban mis pertenencias más personales: había tres sobres azules sellados y un sobre blanco algo más grande y grueso, un diario, un paquete misterioso y un pequeño cofre de madera con un candado. A estas pertenencias agregue mi celular, mi cepillo de cabello y un abrigo que tome de la primera maleta.

Una vez cerradas de nuevo las maletas, las apile ordenadamente sobre la cama (luego de tenderla), pero el bolso no lo deje ahí, sino que me lo colgué como todos los días (era lo único que me dolería perder).

Sin que yo me diera cuenta el recinto se había vuelto a abarrotar de muchachas que se disponían a empezar otro día más, algunas se apresuraban a arreglar sus camas y otras salían por la segunda puerta (la primera daba al baño y al uno de los patios) yo me levante y seguí a las del segundo grupo; afuera los rayos del sol estaban mucho más intensos que hace unos minutos, el grupo de muchachas caminaba alegremente riendo por un pasillo con grandes ventadas rotas, yo me mantuve alejada (hacer sociedad antes del hasta nunca era ridículo, igual que haberlo hecho al comienzo).

En el pasillo había un escalera oxidad que se dirigía hacia abajo, ahí se dirigió el grupo seguidos por mí, luego de bajar las escaleras se habría una gran habitación en donde tenían lugar la cocina y el comedor, donde cientos de mesas grandes y largas se apilaban unas junto a otras.

La mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas por cientos de muchachas de todas las edades que armaban un gran jolgorio en espera del desayuno, comencé a caminar hacia una de las mesas que estaba parcialmente vacía pero apenas me disponía a sentarme una mujer regordeta y con mal semblante me detuvo.

-Desayunas luego, ahora te espera la directora en su oficina-me dijo y sin esperar respuesta prácticamente me arrastro del brazo fuera del lugar.

-Bien-murmure dejándome llevar, esto me lo esperaba ya hace un par de días, desde que me anunciaron mi partida no había hablado con nadie acerca de los detalles de todo y la verdad estaba ansiosa por saber algo.

Recorrimos el camino de regreso esta vez dirigiéndonos al edificio principal (que no se veía del todo mejor que el resto), mi ceñuda acompañante me había soltado pero caminaba a un paso presuroso que me costaba seguirla. Llevaba un uniforme a lo militar con un manojo de llaves al cinto que tintineaba a cada paso de la mujer, ella era otra de los muchos seres fríos y duros que en este lugar habitaban, era un cuidadora (¿Cómo se llamaría?) de seguro en algún momento dijo su nombre, pero no lo recordaba.

Repentinamente freno su paso al llegar a una de las oficinas superiores estábamos frente a una puesta de madera algo gastada, la cuidadora llamo a la puerta.

-Pase-dijo un voz mecánica dentro de la oficina.

Entramos en una oficina algo penosa, constaba de un escritorio lleno de papeles y un vieja computadora, un anaquel lleno de carpetas gruesas y dos sillas frente al escritorio, el cual en ese momento era ocupado por una mujer menuda y pelirroja que no nos miro al entrar sino que siguió escribiendo algo en el ordenador.

-Puede irse-fue la invitación que dirigió a la cuidadora, la cual sin ninguna emoción en su rostro salió dejándome allí sin saber que esperar.

-Siéntese-me dijo y sin más me senté en una de las sillas frente a la directora esperando…

-Bien vayamos al grano-dijo esta vez mirándome tras sus gafas-la última reunión repasamos su situación y se le informo la decisión tomada acerca de su futuro. Como usted recordara hace unos meses su familiar (obviamente se refería a mi tío) solicito formalmente su custodia y luego de discutirlo con los encargados de bienestar social se le concedió esa petición.

La última reunión, como también recordara-continuo la mujer volviendo a mirar el ordenador-le informe sobre los tramites que su familiar junto con esta institución estábamos realizando para que usted pueda reunirse con ellos, me complace informarle que todo ha salido con normalidad y según se ayer se le entrego su visa, su pasaporte y sus nuevos documentos ¿verdad?

-Si directora-respondí aun esperando lo que tenía que decirme y deseando que dejara de recapitulizar lo que yapo ya sabía.

-Bueno en ese caso es mi deber antes de informarle el proceso a seguir el día de hoy, preguntarle si usted esta consciente de sus situación y segura del paso que dará.

-Estoy totalmente consciente de ello y segura de mi decisión-dije al instante, empezaba a enfurecerme tanto rodeo.

-Bien-me dijo volviendo su vista a mi- en ese caso estos son los planes: a las 5:00 pm parte su avión, por lo que un transporte de el gobierno de bienestar social vendrá por usted a las 3:00pm para llevarla al aeropuerto donde a parte de la inspectora social de su caso le acompañara una de nuestras cuidadoras (XD), ellas le ayudaran con el proceso que debe seguir para abordar el avión, sígalo con atención y apréndaselo que en la primera escala deberá realizarlo sola. Una vez llegue a su destino final, le esperaran sus familiares, ahí deberá presentarse en la embajada para legalizar totalmente su situación.

Un silencio cayó de pronto, ¿eso era todo?, ¿debía retirarme y prepararme o faltaba algo por decir? La directora no dijo nada sino que volvió su atención al ordenador.

-Directora-dije lo mas educadamente que pude aprovechando el silencio para decir lo que había querido decir desde el día que supe lo que me deparaba el futuro-Yo quisiera pedirle algo, yo… antes de irme… quiero ir al cementerio…

Un silencio aun más pesado que el anterior cayo, esta vez la directora me miraba a mí, podía ver su cerebro trabajando ante esté conflicto ¿permitirme un gusto antes de ir? ¿Después de todo lo que ya había tenido que permitir? Me miraba como traspasándome y trate de lucir lo más inocente posible.

-¿al cementerio?-dijo mas para sí misma que para mí, no conteste nada, ellas sabia a lo que me refería, incluso debió sospechar que yo diría algo así.

-De acuerdo-dijo al fin volviendo la vista al ordenador-pero que sea algo rápido y recuerde-esta vez me volvió a mirar-que hasta que usted no legalice en su destino su situación del todo, usted sigue perteneciendo a esta institución y confío en que hasta que sepa comportarse de la forma apropiada mientras esto ocurras.

-No se preocupe-dije levantándome, y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Que tenga un buen viaje-fue lo último que la directora me dijo, antes de volver a hundirse en el ordenador.

-Gracias y adiós-dije antes de cerrar la puerta y luego agregue-para siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

**CUARTO CAPITULO**

LIZ

-Así que a la final te dejara ir ¿no?-pregunto Carla, otra vez mirándome tras sus ojos verdes.

-Si-volvía a responder volviendo a mirar mi plato, estaba totalmente lleno, la comida no era la especialidad de la casa hogar.

Al abandonar la oficina de la directora habría preferido ir a la habitación, no sé, necesitaba pensar un rato... O pasar un rato mas sin pensar; pero sabía que eso enojaría a la cuidadora de turno, y lo último que me hacía falta era cargarme un problema, eso podría prolongar mi estancia aquí y no… era mejor seguir las reglas.

Así, que recorriendo el camino de regreso me había dirigido al comedor que para mi mala suerte estaba abarrotado de gente, todas las muchachas comían sin cesar y pensé que mi llegada no afectaría el humor general, pero me equivoqué, al entrar todas me quedaron mirando (las noticias aquí se regaban pronto, según notaba); ya hace más de media hora que me habían servido el desayuno y apenas y había probado algo, el lugar ya no estaba tan lleno pero aun podía escuchar los murmullos a mis espaldas.

-Y ¿para qué quieres ir exactamente?-pregunto Clara, con lo que de seguro ella consideraba un poco de tacto.

No respondí a la pregunta, pero la mire fijamente.

-Entiendo-dijo Clara volviendo su vista a su plato, que a diferencia del mío estaba casi vacío.

No aparte la vista de ella, la miraba… era linda ¿Por qué había ido a parar a ese lugar? Tenía que admitirlo, si a alguien iba a extrañar en todo esto era a ella; había estado con migo desde el primer día que llegue aquí, no sabía mucho de ella, era de muy pocas palabras; tampoco me había atrevido a preguntarle nada, tal y como ella hizo conmigo. Nuestra amistad era más bien... diferente, ni siquiera sé si llamarla amistad; casi no hablábamos, apenas días después de saber que me iba, ella me había contado su historia (o parte de ella).

Era triste, al mirarla, no veía lo que otros : una muchacha de la calle que no tiene nada que esperar de la vida y que realmente no importa a nadie; yo veía a una persona que merecía mucho, merecía lo que yo no… ella había sufrido más… mucho más que yo.

-Que se supone que miras tanto-me dijo frunciendo el ceño y dejando el cubierto en su ya vacio plato.

-Solo pensaba-le dije poniéndome de pie.

-Pero si no has comido nada-me dijo señalando mi plato-Tanto pensar, realmente te está afectando… o ¿no? Yo creo que eres así por naturaleza.

Su comentario, aunque algo rudo, logro subirme los ánimos.

-Quiero que todo esté listo-le dije-No quiero que me falte nada, luego hablamos… ¿me buscas?

-Si es el adiós-me dijo, mientras yo me alejaba-Como iba a faltar.

El resto de la mañana se me fue en repasar como 200 veces cada maleta de nuevo, acomodar y desacomodar todo, hasta que al fin admití que todo estaba listo; aunque era mi último día tenía que realizar mis deberes diarios (como me recordó la cuidara) como limpiar el cuarto, ayudar a lavar los platos y en la lavandería. Al medio día llego el almuerzo, que no era menos penoso que el desayuno, esta vez no encontré a Clara, luego fui llamada a una de las oficinas de la casa hogar donde un señor que era algo así como el abogado de la casa hogar me hizo repasar todos mis papeles, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en regla, me explico algunas cosas (que ya lo había hecho)… y sin darme cuenta ya eran las 3:00 pm y era la hora de irme.

En la puerta que daba a la calle me esperaban la inspectora social y una cuidadora junto a una camioneta que traía el logo del estado, me enviaron por mi equipaje. Corrí a la habitación, como me lo imaginaba ahí estaba Clara con un paquete en sus manos.

-Toma me dijo entregándome el paquete-No lo habrás ahora sino luego…

No miramos y sin saber como estábamos abrazadas… nunca la había abrazado… hace tanto que no abrazaba a nadie… entendí que era el adiós. Casi de inmediato nos separamos, guarde el paquete en el bolso que andaba a cargar y recogí las tres maletas.

-Realmente te extrañare-le dije-Gracias por… todo. Eres increíble.

-No soy nadie-me dijo dirigiéndome una media sonrisa-Yo también te extrañaré.

-Tratare de estar en contacto-le dije, aunque sabía que ahí no se permitía correspondencia.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto-me dijo sentándose en la cama-Pero con que me recuerdes me conformo y con qué olvides todo… empieza de nuevo, no desaproveches esta oportunidad.

-No lo hare- le dije.

Nos despedimos con un nuevo abrazo y sin más la deje ahí sentada…

Haciendo malabares con las tres maletas llegue al auto, donde luego de acomodar el equipaje me ubique en el asiento entre la cuidadora que manejaba la camioneta y la inspectora social.

-Bueno iremos primero al cementerio—me dijo y luego aclaro-No será una visita muy larga.

-No importa-le dije, la camioneta empezó a andar y gano velocidad en el camino, no voltee a ver al orfanato, nunca más lo vería…

El cielo estaba gis, de seguro en pocos minutos llovería, mis pensamientos se perdían en la niebla que acompañaba al coche… iba al cementerio… a decir adiós, al fin.

Soy Liz Medina, tengo 16 años y naci y crecí en un pequeño pueblo Sudamericano. Se podía decir que mi padre pertenecía al mundo de la moda, porque tenía una pequeña fábrica de ropa de lana, pero yo más bien diría que pertenecía al mundo de los negocios; mi madre era ama de casa y tenía un hermano menor llamado Matías.

No éramos una familia adinerada ni lujosa, pero nunca nos falto nada y podíamos disfrutar de uno que otro capricho, éramos muy unidos, hasta que llego mi hermano… nada volvió a ser igual…

Yo no soy muy normal del todo, siempre fui solitaria y muy tímida, la gente me consideraba aburrida y aunque logre cambiar mucho en mis primeros años de secundaria, no era un cambio notorio. A pesar de todo estaba feliz con mi vida y con quién era.

No sé cuando realmente empezaron a notarse los problemas, a decir verdad, creo que siempre trate de convencerme que todo estaba bien. Pero nada estaba bien y como una bomba de tiempo, todo exploto.

Sabía que teníamos problemas de dinero, pero no me imagine que tanto… Fue un día como tantos, todo había marchado normal, pero en la noche al llegar a casa de la biblioteca me tope con la noticia de que mi padre estaba preso… si, en la cárcel.

Nunca sabré los detalles de cómo paso, pero tengo una idea general, cuando los problemas de dinero comenzaron mi padre decidió vender su auto y luego pareció mejorar todo y se compro otro, al que tuvo que vender de nuevo y así paso como con otros 2 autos mas; este negocio de autos se convirtió en un enredo total (esa es la parte que no tengo muy claro) que termino en una demanda por parte de uno de los compradores contra mi padre a la que mi padre respondió en un arreglo de mucho dinero que nos dejo prácticamente sin nada.

Mi padre, al parecer, tenía otras deudas y no tenía dinero para cubrirlas lo que le llevo a mas demandas que terminaron en un arresto y en su encarcelamiento. Aquí las leyes son muy "torcidas" y pasaron 6 meses en los que nadie arreglo nada del caso de mi padre, ni siquiera tenía sentencia formal… Mi madre, mi hermano y yo estábamos, por nuestra parte en la ruina, a los 4 meses de que mi padre fuera a la cárcel llegaron unos abogados a embaucar prácticamente todo, solo nos dejaron nuestras cosas personales; el resto se lo llevaron todo y poco falto para que nos quitasen la casa.

Mi madre tuvo que conseguir un empleo de empleada domestica y yo tuve que solicitar una beca para seguir estudiando la secundaria.

Mi madre nunca me dejo visitar a mi padre, pero ella lo visitaba todos los fines de semana pues la cárcel estaba en la capital y tenía que realizar u viaje de 4 horas. Pero pasaron como 9 meses sin tener ningún resultado en nada, nosotros apenas y teníamos para comer y todo se veía cada vez peor…

A mi padre le afectaba no poder ayudarnos, y le afectaba ese lugar, según se cada día estaba más acabado… siempre intentaba encontrar una razón para seguir… pero a los 11 meses enfermó y a los 13 murió en la cárcel.

Mi hermano, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, no podía saberlo; pero a casi de inmediato el también enfermo y murió… aunque todo mundo decía que lo habíamos descuidado, yo se que la verdadera razón de su muerte fue que el mejor que nadie se daba cuenta de todo…

La muerte de mi hermano fue más de lo que mi madre puedo soportar, ella se encero en su habitación y no supe de ella por una semana, hasta que una mañana la encontré en el baño… se había suicidado.

Casi era un año desde que todo esto había ocurrido y yo había llegado al orfanato.

Pero ¿acaso no teníamos familia? ¿Alguien que se hiciere cargo de mi y no tuviese que haber ido a ese lugar? Claro que teníamos familia y mucha, lo que teníamos era una buena relación con ella. Siempre fuimos un familia los cuatro, aunque llamábamos para saludar a los pariente, no teníamos con ellos una relación de familia.

Pero no faltaron parientes y amigos de la familia que se ofreciesen a ayudarme y darme un lugar donde vivir, y claro que lo intentamos pero todos los intentos fueron en vano… y tras 3 meses de intentos fallidos por encontrar un hogar, una benefactora social creyó que lo mejor sería que yo fuese a la casa hogar.

Era uno de los pocos orfanatos disposición a recibir a alguien más, estaba a las afueras de capital. Al frente había una secundaria donde seguí con mis estudios y aunque era un lugar horrible, era llevadero y así pase casi un año sin saber que me deparaba el futuro o si me deparaba algo…

Fue enorme mi sorpresa, cuando tras meses atrás, la directora del orfanato me informo que había un pariente mío de Francia que estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo de mi y que desde mi llega estaba intentando que le cedieran mi custodia, pero me lo decían hasta entonces porque recién empezaba a concretarse las cosas… desde entonces todo era diferente, empezaron los preparativos para mi partida, todo el papeleo y tras tanto tiempo incomunicada al fin podía hablas con mi tío por video conferencia e internet.

Yo no sabía que tenía un tío y menos de Francia, supe que debía tener mucho dinero tan pronto empezaron a llegar los regalos y los cheques, luego lo confirme… era abogado y esa era la razón por la que siendo pariente lejano había conseguido mi custodia.

Nunca vino de visita en persona, pero envió un abogado que era su colega y desde que supe de la existencia de mi tío no he perdido contacto con él, mi prima y mi tía. La vida en la casa hogar se hizo más llevadera también, me dejaron tener mi celular (lo que estaba rotundamente prohibido) el cual por cierto es una de las cosas que sobrevivieron al embauque, me dejaban utilizar la PC de las oficinas para conversar con mis lejanos parientes, me permitían tener el dinero que enviaba mi tío y siempre que fuera con una cuidadora podía salir y hacer uso de él. Sospechaba que en todo esto había tenido mucho que ver mi tío o mejor dicho el dinero de mi tío… no crean que me volví un diva o algo así, uno no puede tener el corazón tan duro para vivir con las muchachas que yo viví y no sentir remordimiento al verlas o al vernos…

Así que, la mayoría del dinero que mi tío envió iban a parar a sus manos, algunas veces porque yo se los dejaba en sus camas sin que ellas lo notaran y otras porque sorpresivamente desaparecían de mi cajón… De todas formas, no era dinero lo que yo quería sino algo que tal vez nunca tenga… una familia.


End file.
